


Круг

by Bee_13, WTF Yasuhiro Nightow Team 2020 (Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team)



Series: 2020 || Тексты G-PG-13 [3]
Category: Gungrave (Anime)
Genre: Drama, Free Verse, Gen, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23053798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bee_13/pseuds/Bee_13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Yasuhiro%20Nightow%20Team%202020
Summary: возвращаться — плохая примета? или просто по жизни закономерно?
Series: 2020 || Тексты G-PG-13 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656664





	Круг

**Author's Note:**

> -нье/-ньи ни разу не баг, а очень даже фича

Если что-то кончается плохо —  
то с самого что ни на есть начала:  
«стена плача» за тощими спинами  
исписана нецензурщиной и отчаянными  
«здесь был я», родился, жил и умер,  
радушное море примет в объятья  
осколки любых, добрых и злых, историй.  
Улыбки на камеру: лисья и песья —  
были бы зверями, были бы птицами —  
улетели бы, но оба до крóви из носá —  
юные, глупые, беззащитные люди:  
бегут, чтобы схватить и в ладони сжать…  
что?

Сам не спасешься — значит, и не спасут,  
этот чертов город просто какой-то  
порочный, навеки замкнутый круг:  
если однажды ступил, вряд ли уже уйдешь.  
Путь на вершину узок, кровав и крут,  
кто решился — не остановится ни перед чем;  
только каждый идет за своим, выбранным навсегда,  
и концов и истоков спора этого не найти —  
и счастья — одного на всех — не добыть, не урвать.  
От всего этого на память остается лишь небо:  
полуденное, синее и слишком близко —  
уж лучше бы выстрел от друга в спину, чем  
в лицо.

Как ни беги, прибежишь на финишную прямую:  
бесконечное лето, щемящее, забытое и пустое,  
распахнуло навстречу скрипящие двери —  
возвращаться — плохая примета?  
или просто по жизни закономерно?  
Две седины: мертвая и живая, а были  
волосы темные, теплые как земля,  
были искренние улыбки — время трагедиями  
и морщинами изрезало лица, как складки —  
смятую фотографию-талисман.  
На столе полбутыли бурбона, два пистолета:  
после мести жизни, друг мой, знаешь ли,  
нет.


End file.
